Sexy Bathtime
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Mano, a female Pokemon trainer, is just relaxing in the tub when her Samurott decides to join her. Then they have a INTERESTING bathtime :D! Pokephilia.


Sexy Bathtime

**Never will you have wanted to be a Pokemon so bad after reading this! :D (Or the human?) M for Pokephilia.**

* * *

"Haah..." Baths... they're so relaxing. Sitting in hot, bubbly water in a nice steamed bathroom while looking at the bright, starry night out the window... it's totally peaceful for a tired trainer like me. Running around all day battling trainers and crossing through 86 million Weedles in the 15-year long forests... man, it's tiring. "So tiring..." I sink my head down lower in the water. ***Step Step* **"?" I hear the footsteps of someone entering the bathroom. It's probably Mom telling me to get out or something. I turn my head. "Before you say it, I'm-" However, the person at the door wasn't my Mom, nor was they an actual person, it was a Pokemon. He's a tall, blue Water-type with a shell helmet with these swords and an awesome mustache! "Oh, it's just you, Samurott! Thought you were Mom." He stands there and kicks his foot shyly, as if he wants something. I have a pretty good guess with what that is. "Yo... you wanna join me?"

"!" He looks right at me before smiling and nodding his head. "Samurott!" He runs and jumps in the water, almost slipping down on the way. He made a giant splash, too, making me laugh a bit. "G-Geez, Samurott!" "Samu!" He nuzzled my face, making me laugh even more. "Ah hah hah, a hah hah hah!" It's funny, how my Samurott can act soo serious around other people or anywhere else and can be this silly acting when just around me. I continue splatting soap on my little towel and continue scrubbing me. "Ahh, isn't baths just relaxing, Samurott?" He nodded while he was playing with the bubbles. "Samurott." "Heh, heh, heh... WAOH!" The sudden touch on my back makes me jump, which somewhat hurts because of my huge chest. I take a breath. "Man, Samurott, you scared me there? What is it?" "Samurott." He took the towel from me and started scrubbing my back. "Oh, you want to wash my back? Be my guest." Sure saves me the trouble of doing it myself, that's for sure.

So I just sit there as Samurott continues to scrub my back and arms. For a Pokemon, he sure is an excellent scrubber. "Thanks for that, Samu. Now let me do you." Wow, that sounded wrong, but never mind. I get up, turn around, only to trip on my own foot and fall right down in the tub. Fuck. "...?" I found myself on top of Samurott, our lips connecting. "Mmm?" I immediately try to pull off, only to find myself locked in place; Samurott must have wrapped his legs around me. The kiss of our deepens as a shade of red strikes against my face. "Mm?" I feel his warm, wet tongue go in my mouth and I try to fight back with mine. "Hah, ahh..." I began moaning inside his mouth and can feel my nipples hardening against his chest. "Haah..." Finally, he lets me go and we break out the kiss. A trail of drool skims down to my breasts and both of our faces are red.

"Hnngh..." I feel something solid pressing against a certain place of mine. It couldn't had been... he got a boner? I was also getting a bit excited down there and couldn't possibly just stop, now. He began to pull at my nipple with his claw while he placed his tongue on the other one. "Ahh, ahh!" I moaned out. He roughly played with it as he sucked hardly at one of them, making me groan in slight pain. "Haagh, be a little more gentler..." I wrap my arms around his neck as I start moving my body; it hurted a bit, but still felt so good. I turn my head to see that he was fully erect. Just looking at his size excited me more. "Samurott..." I wrapped my hand around his member, making him release my breast from his mouth. "Samu?" "..." I begin to move my hand. I silently sit there blushing as I continue to gently stroke his wet and pulsing member.

"S-Sam... Samurott..." He continuously groaned out his name as he started to grope my ass, me flinching at times from his pointy claws. I increased the speed in my hand as he pulled out one of his "swords" from his body plates. "Huh...?" Turning it sideways, he slapped it against my butt, making me scream out. "Kyah, th-that stings!" He kept doing it and I shrieked everytime, my butt getting red marks on it. It stung, especially being in the water, but... in a good way. "Eee, please don't spank me, not so hard~." "S-Samu..." He discarded his sword and crouched his claw down to my spot and started stroking me. "Nnngh!" "...? Sa-Samurott!" "?" A shot of cum squirts out from Samurott covering my the backside of me. "Ugh..." "Samurott..." He stops what he's doing and rests down against the tub's rim, panting from the climax. "Umm... do you want to keep going?" "Samurott." He nodded and positioned me right on top of his cock. "Hnnn..." I slowly lower myself to enter his dick inside of me.

He grabs at my hips and starts to move my body along to the movement of his thrusting. "Ahh, ahh!" I cover my mouth so I won't scream too loud as my mom is here in the house- "Mano, dear~!" "?" Oh, shit, shit, shit. Speaking of the devil, I hear mom coming to the bathroom right now. God knows what would happen if she caught me in a situation like this. "Eeek, sorry, Samurott!" "Samurott?" I turn us around and slam him down underwater while I'm still inside of him. My mom slides open the bathroom door while waving away some steam. "Dearie, how long are you going to be in here? Being in the water too long is not good for your skin!" I sat there as still as I could. "U-u-uhh, y-y-yeah, I know- ?" I could feel Samurott moving me again, most certainly NOT good.

I try my best not to moan out in pleasure as my mom raises an eyebrow at me. "Honey, are you okay? Your red is as red as a berry. Are you getting sick?" "Nah, no, n-no, not at all." "Hmm... okay, then, if you say so. Be out of here in 10 minutes, though!" "O-okay..." She closes the door. Man, that was too close. "Samurott, you can lift yourself up, now." "Saaaamurott!" I repeatedly pound his chest. "Oh, you! You know how hard it was to keep my moans in like that?" He chuckles at me while groping my breast. "Samu, Rott." "Haa!" While suddenly grabbing me really hard, he came inside of me. I threw my head back as he pumped his hot semen inside of me. "Ugh... huh?" He turned me around and before I knew it, he rammed his dick inside of my ass. "Haah!"

I gritted my teeth as he roughly pumped into me, the water splashing on my body everytime. He brought his head down to the nipple and flicked his tongue on it while groping my other boob. "Oh, oh!" I clenched on to his leg while he sucked hardly on my nipple, making me yelp out. "Ohh, pl-please, gentle, hnngg!" Even so, it felt so good. "Ah, S-Samurott, k-keep sucking on my nipple, keep doing it..." He pulled on it hard and I shrieked. "Ohh!" I lactated and he drunk down all the milk inside, still squeezing my other boob. "Sam..." He brought my head to his and we were wrapped in a kiss again. "Mmm..." This time I coped as we wrapped our tongues against each other.

While we do it, I see Samurott pull out his sword thing again. He turns it to the side again but this time, he slaps it against my breast, making me screech in the kiss. "Mmmm!" He continuously slaps my breast with the sword and I enjoyed every minute of it, not once hating this undeniable pleasure. We break out of the kiss and I let my moans out again. "Ahh, your sword, it feels so good! Keep slapping it across my chest!" "Samurott!" He happily obliges and keeps spanking my tits with the sword, me moaning out of pleasure every time. "Ahh, ohh!" I start to move my hips on my won as he brings his claw down to my pussy and inserts his claws inside. "Ohh, your claws are inside me!"

He clammed gnarly on my inside walls with his pointy claws, making me groan with slight pain while still feeling good. "Samurott, Samurott!" He begins to groan too, guessing that he has to cum. "D-Do you have to cum, Samurott?" His speed of groping my insides increase as he nods slowly. "S-Samurott..." I'm almost at the verge myself as he fingers me deeply. "Ah, th-then cum inside, fill me with your hot semen again!" "Samurott!" Simultaneously, we both came. "Ahh!" Cum leaked on his claw as his dripped from my asshole. "Haaahh..." "Samurott..." We both tilted back and he landed his head on the tub rim while I laid on his chest. "Oh, Samurott, that felt so good..." I stroked his cheek gently while he softly groped me. "Samurott..."

"MANO!" "Eek!" Me and Samurott jumped up. "GET OUT THE DAMN TUB!" "UWA-AH-AH, YES, MOMMY!" And like that, I hauled ass, Samurott following right behind me. "Let's agree to do things like that in places other THAN the tub, shall we?" "Sam-u-rott!"

* * *

**END! :D Hmm, I actually enjoyed writing that story and I wonder if you would bathe with your Pokemon, too? Why don't you tell me in a review, eh, and see ya next time!**


End file.
